


and i'm feeling young and reckless

by MarauderCracker



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, post fraction's hawkeye, queerplatonic partners on multidiversional roadtrips and some shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>america's home is the multiverse (and friends let friends crash at their place).</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm feeling young and reckless

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is going to be or how much of this i'm going to write. i just needed to get it out of my system, because there is no one as important to me as these kids.

tommy is off somewhere doing something probably illegal with this dude he met recently, rick reyes or robbie hayes or something like that. teddy and billy are having a romantic week by the beach, spending all of their savings on daikiris, probably. noh is trying to be an adult, so he's gone back home to take charge of his political responsibilities. what i'm saying is: america and david are  _bored._

david has two weeks off from work and he's  _wasted_ the first two days just re-watching movies. well, he hasn't ever actually  _watched_ them, but he has the memory of doing it. wolverine hated 'eternal sunshine of the spotless mind' with a passion, natasha romanoff almost teared up while watching it. consuming media is tedious and frustrating. 

america crashes at his place sometimes. very often, but never for too long, because she doesn't really know how to stay in a single place. this time, she decides that david looks pitiful and declares he has to crash at hers now. "do you have a place?" david asks. america grins. then, she digs her heel into the wall and opens a door.

* * *

 

eli jumps out of bed and goes to grab whatever he can use as a weapon. kate's chem textbook, specifically, because it's laying on the nightstand and heavy enough to knock someone out. he faces the light, which is slowly growing in size and definition, but kate grabs at his wrist. "it's a friend, you dork," she says, smiling, and eli is confused. only when the light adopts the shape of a star does he remember all the things kate told him about america, the girl who joined the team while he was on his 'break'. if you call putting on a hoodie and going vigilante 'a break'. two people step out of the light as he lets the book on the nightstand again. 

"hey, princess," america greets, and kate runs into her hug so fast that they almost stumble back into the portal. kate is laughing like she hasn't in  _ages_ , and eli is just the tiniest little bit jealous. the second person steps from behing america, a small coy smile directed at him, and eli instantly recognizes this guy from kate's descriptions. his guess is obviously right, because in that moment kate untangles herself from america's arms and goes to hug him too, kissing his cheek and exclaiming "oh, my god, david!" then, eli gets dragged by kate into a group hug with two strangers, and he can't help but laugh too. 

* * *

 

"i remember this campus," david says, and all of them know that he probably hasn't been here in his entire life. eli and kate just nod along when david points out that the café is new and the parking lot has been moved, but they're pretty sure that they have been where they are now for longer than david has been alive. america asks who studied here, but david just shrugs. "i have no idea. these kind of memories don't really have a name attached to them anymore." 

they share coffee in a small picnic table, away from prying ears, and chat about the superhero life and the teenage life. america and david laugh along with eli and kate's small anecdotes of college and annoying roommates and the details about the beginning of the young avengers that none of them got to know when they were busy saving the world. america promises kate that if she 'has to get any more updates on your god damn wellbeing via billy i'm gonna find whatever hospital you are in and kick your ass. you hear me?' and kate groans while they gang up on her, making her cross her heart and swear that she's never gonna face supervillains and not text them again. america and eli get each other's sense of humor, david catches all of eli's literaly jokes, and kate spends a lot of the conversation just smiling at them and sipping her coffee. 

she thinks that she's got caffeine, three of her favorite people in the world with her and spring break starting tomorrow. life couldn't be better. then america interrupts the dialogue with a mischievous grin. "so, princess, before all of this chatter makes me forget about my initial plan," she starts, leaning over the table and raising a conspiratorial eyebrow, "do you think that shitty car of yours can drive through one of my portals?"

david shrugs, looking resigned, "according to her, we need to go on a road trip."


End file.
